Paint Me Blue
by AnonymousW
Summary: Harvey finally decides to take Donna's advice on home improvement, but what she has in mind is far different from what he has planned.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! I've been a bit busy lately, and mostly lacking inspiration. I just thought about an idea today and decided to write it. So let me know if you like this chapter, and I'll give you more. Enjoy!_

"Why do you look like you're trying to solve the conflict in the Middle East?" Donna asked mockingly, strutting into Harvey's office.

She had spent the last five minutes looking at the man through his glass walls, watching him shuffle thick papers in his hands, with an unusual expression on his face. He was frowning, a look of indecisiveness in his eyes. As much as she secretly loved to watch him bite on his lower lip – something that was much frequent- curiosity got the best of her as she decided to find out what was making him so perplexed.

"That would have been much easier" he pouted. He looked up at her, as she stood in a black dress that perfectly hugged her body, curiosity flickering in her eyes. He hadn't really noticed what she was wearing today; she was sitting when he arrived to his office, but as he now looked at her, he found it very difficult to look away. It constantly surprised him how a woman could look so good everyday; seemingly more beautiful by the minute.

She walked towards him, comfortable sitting on the chair facing his desk. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the documents in Harvey's hands.

"Remember last week when you passed by my apartment to hand me the Stark case files?" he asked

She nodded, waiting impatiently to know more. "And you told me I should consider adding some colors to my apartment? Well I think you're right" he explained.

"Of course I am" she smiled, secretly happy he had listened to her advice. "What do you have in mind?" she asked softly.

"I have no freaking idea. I got those colors from a painting company's brochure" he said, extending his hand to pass the documents to her. "The ones I circled are those I like. But I don't know" he admitted. Donna didn't say anything, as he patiently waited for her opinion. She loved to see that indecisive hesitant part of Harvey, finding it very endearing. "What do you think?" he was finally able to ask.

"Yes I like this one too" she said, pointing to a dark purple color. "It's great for the bedroom; rich, dramatic, sexually arousing" she explained, a tone of flirtation found at the end of her sentence. " I can help you with this" she stated, as he looked at her with an expression she rarely saw. It was a mix of surprise and tenderness, a look he washes away fast enough for her to think she had imagined it. "That would be great. Just tell me the codes you know, and I'll call the guy to come and paint them" he replied, a small smile on his face.

"No need. We can paint it" she said, her statement making his eyebrow rise in surprise. "Oh no, I do not paint. Plus it would look disastrous" he said. "No it wouldn't" she insisted. "I really like doing it and it's easy, you can learn it. Plus, if you end up not liking the poor's guy work you would probably kill him. If I mess up, you'll pout for a few days and then all will be good" she teased with a smile on her face.

"Is that so? So you don't think I can stay mad at you?" he flirted back, his gaze piercing through her.

"Nope" she said, making the p pop at the end of the sentence. "You love me too much" she continued.

She regretted the choice of words as soon as she heard them, anxiously waiting for his reaction. She didn't mean it that way, or maybe she did, the words had just slipped.

His heart skipped as he heard those words, but he kept his face straight, rolling his eyes as he faked annoyance. "Pfft fine but if I feel at any moment that it's going to shit, I'm calling the guy. And if I get one drop of pain on my clothes…" he said.

"Oh my god you are such a spoiled baby" she said, standing up, unable to hide her excitement. "Friday we leave early, get what we need and start painting" she said quickly, leaving his office.

Harvey's grin grew wide as he watched Donna write down a reminder in her very dear organizer. _She had already picked the furniture anyway, might as well let her do this, _Harvey thought, trying to convince himself it was nothing more than colors.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know your thoughts about it. _

_Review!_

_-G_


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as it turned 6 on Friday afternoon, Donna stood up and started fidgeting around Harvey's office, where he was working with Louis. They had agreed to get their paint today and she was glad Harvey's office had glass walls so she could express her impatience, walking back and forth, hoping to catch his attention.

Harvey's lips turned into a small smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Louis, despite his effort to hide it between the files in his hands. He had been watching Donna from the corner of his eyes get impatient like a six-year old.

"Are you smiling?"Louis asked unsure. "Why? It's because you enjoy working with me don't you? I do too Harvey and I wanted to say something but wasn't sure if I should" Louis said with excitement. Harvey felt bad for the guy and didn't want him to know the real reason behind his smile, so he decided to go along."Yes Louis, it's because I like working with you" he said dismissively.

Louis stood up as soon as he heard those words and walked towards Harvey who was now standing next to his desk, ready to dismiss him. He hugged him tightly; surprising Harvey who stood like a plank of wood, watching Donna mimicking him to hug back, something he does against his will.

"Aww, what did I miss?" Donna walked in with a smile, as Louis let go of Harvey. "We were just having a moment Donna" Louis said proudly. "I'll say" she commented, as Harvey sent her daggers with his eyes. "You ready to go Harvey?" she asked, as Louis curiously looked back and forth between them."Yep" he said, returning all files into appropriate orders so he would save Donna some trouble later.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked like an abandoned puppy. "We have something to do Louis. We'll continue working on that on Monday?" he asked as nicely as possible. Louis nodded before adding: "I look forward to that" with a wink and leaving the office.

"I'm sorry did I ruin the moment?" Donna asked mockingly. "Oh shut up if you weren't gravitating like the earth around me that wouldn't have happened" he shot back, turning off the lights in his office and guiding Donna by the elbow towards the elevator. "Oh so my walking made you hug Louis? I'd love to hear that story. It's okay to have emotions sometimes Harvey you know? A bit of change from a douchebag attitude. And Ex-cuse me, you are the sun and I'm the earth? Please, everyone knows I'm the sun" she argued, flipping her radiant red her behind her shoulder, making Harvey laugh.

"Alright sunshine, let's just go get that paint"

"Welcome! My name is Rebecca, how can I help you?" a young woman greeted them as they walked into the biggest paint center in NY. "We need paint colors for bathrooms, bedroom and the kitchen. We have some ideas but we could use some help" Donna said smiling back at Rebecca. "Ok come with me, I'll show you our finest collection"

_Two hours later,_

"Oh my god Donna we've been here for two freaking hours, just decide already!" Harvey started nagging

"Alright alright! Okay, so this one is sexually arousing so bedroom, this is definitely bathroom… you pick the kitchen!"

"We also have this red that is known for its sexual effects" the young girl said, blushing a bit at the words.

"You know from what I know…" Harvey started with a teasing tone that got Donna's full attention, "You like some action in the kitchen.."

_BAM!_ Donna hit him on the stomach, making him growl in pain and making Rebecca laugh. "What? It's true" he continued smugly despite the pain. "We'll take that beige" she said decisively, walking towards the cashier stand.

"Don't forget to tip the poor woman, I think you traumatized her" Donna said, referring to Rebecca.

As they waited in line to pay, they overheard Rebecca on the phone "My day was boring till now. A super cute couple were quite delightful to watch bicker and argue" before her voice faded away.

"See? She thinks we're delightful" he said with a spark in his eyes. It was so very typical of him to comment on the delightful and let out the couple part. "Oh get over yourself" Donna said with a roll in her eyes, unable to suppress the small smile creeping up on her lips.

When they had almost arrived to Donna's place, Donna said: "Tomorrow I'm coming over 8 am sharp. And no I am not using the spare key so you better be up and ready" she ordered, as Ray silently laughed in the driver's seat. "See you tomorrow" she said, stepping out of the car, as Harvey said: "Thanks sunshine!" making her stomach flip

_Thank you for the reviews, they are really sweet. I know this chapter is a bit short but I didn't want to leave you hanging too long. I'm having a pretty busy week but I promise to update soon and with a longer chapter. As usual let me know what you think_

_Review!_

_-G_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Ok so this is a new update, and I know it's short. I'm kind of liking the short chapters; that way I can update sooner since I can work on them in small intervals. And hopefully it's building some suspense too! I hope you enjoy this. _

Harvey stumbled out of bed, the bell ring cutting short the dream he was having.

"Alright alright I'm coming" he nagged, yawning. He opened the door to find Donna standing there, two cups of coffee in her hands. "I'm up" he stated, a small smile on his face. "Yes you are" she grimaced pointing to his arousal. "Shit" he said, walking to the bathroom, "just let me wash up".

Donna loved to see him like that, looking so relaxed. His hair was sticking out in every direction, wearing boxers and a white v-neck t-shirt. When he came back, she was glad to see his hair still untidy, but now dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a light-colored button down shirt.

Harvey took a minute to fully take the view in. Donna was wearing shorts with a crop top, showing just enough skin to make anyone beg for more. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and Harvey watched her walking in the kitchen like the missing puzzle piece in his life. She fit perfectly there, effortlessly.

"What?" she asked, as she noticed his lingering eyes on her. "You look good" he simply stated, absent mindedly biting on his lower lip, making her heart skip. "I always look good" she stated, trying to fight the blush creeping up her face. "You do. Even better like this, unguarded" he continued, the honesty in his tone scaring her. "You too" she whispered, walking to him and handing him the cup of coffee.

"Ok where do we start?" Harvey asked anxiously. "Hmm I was thinking we should start with the small bathroom. You can learn on it, small space you know. Damage control and shit" she teased. "You know I'm just happy watching you work" he stated smugly, as she rolled her eyes at him. "You wish. You have to get your hands dirty with me" she said, not realizing how sexually heavy her words were.

"Won't be the first time" he joked with his signature smile, as she lightly hit him on the chest, unable to contain a small laugh.

Harvey helped her move the bucket of paint to the bathroom, along with the long hand brush and the rest of the equipment. "Ok so, first things first" Donna started "we need to put this transparent layer " she explained, painting to a bucket with a transparent mixture. "So you plunge the brush in it…" she started, before noticing how far he stood. "Come" she said "put your hand here" motioning him to put his hand on stick of the brush. He stepped close to her from behind, putting his hand millimeters close to hers, so that his thumb brushed lightly her wrist.

Her pulse accelerated at the contact, and she hoped he wouldn't be able to feel her racing heartbeats through her skin."Ok so you have to go all the way up" she said, extending her hand as he followed, before she stood on the tip of her toes, trying to reach the upper corner.

Suddenly, she is very aware of their proximity, of her exposed lower back, of his breath on her neck and the way his thumb drew circles on her burning skin. She felt like the bathroom walls were closing in, as she struggled to take a breath, before losing balance and slipping.

Next thing she knows, Harvey's arm is protectively wrapped around her waist, his fingers now on her exposed stomach, as he stopped her from falling on the ground. "I got you" he said just above a whisper. Donna quickly broke the contact, turning around to face him, completely flustered. "Thanks. Sorry. Too clumsy" she said in detached syllables, still unable to breathe properly. "Now you try and I'm going to put this layer in the other bathroom" she finally managed to say, quickly walking out of the bathroom.

Harvey tried to mask his disappointment, putting the layer on the wall, trying to push away her smell now lingering on him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I didn't get much feedback from the last chapter but decided to update anyway. I hope you enjoy reading this, it's a long chapter as promised. Enjoy!_

Harvey finished painting the bathroom and decided to go check on Donna and take her opinion on his work. As soon as he walked into the big bathroom, he stopped, his heat pinching at the sight in front of him. Donna was now in her socks, her body stretching up and down with the movement of the brush, her crop top rising to the limit of her black laced bra, her pony tail moving left and right. He knew he shouldn't be staring, and prepared himself to speak, but she suddenly stopped painting, dipping the brush in the bucket of paint, leaving it there.

Harvey watches her as she stopped moving, standing hugging herself, staring at the wall facing her. She seems to be a million miles away, and he had always been jealous of these thoughts and places her mind drifts to, depriving him from her full presence. He often wonders what she is thinking about, what goes around in her mind. But he never dared asked; he isn't supposed to care, and she was too damn sassy to admit anything anyway.

Donna tries to push the thoughts away off her mind, as it starts raising question about Harvey, how she truly felt, what they relationship really was. She felt someone's presence in the room and turned around to find Harvey leaning on the door frame, a curious look on his face. She wants to tease him about staring at her, but a simple "hey" is all that comes out of her mouth. "Hey" he repeated, a small smile on his lips. "Ready to see my horrible work?" he asked, as she let out a chuckle. "More than ever" she answers enthusiastically, walking to the bathroom as Harvey followed closely behind her. "This is…" she starts out, letting out a sigh as her eyes travel around the painted walls. She pauses for a second, a silence Harvey fills with horrible adjectives "Disgusting? The ugliest thing you've seen?". "Not bad at all" she continues, impressed. "You still need to work on the corner skills but other than that, not bad at all Specter" she explains, smiling at him.

Harvey's smile grew wide as he proudly says: "There's nothing I can't do". Donna rolled her eyes, huffing "Please, you were two minutes away from quitting".

"Are you hungry?" Harvey asked. "We can order from that shitty Thai place you like" he asked, as her stomach let out a growl, her face turning red. "Well I'm obviously starving so yeah" she stated, as Harvey grabbed the phone and ordered all of Donna's favorite meals.

Donna walked comfortably around Harvey's condo, as he stood in the kitchen, grabbing wine glasses and a bottle from under the sink. The door bell rang, and Harvey shouted to Donna as he opened the wine bottle: "Donn can you open the door please? It's the delivery guy, money's next to the door"

Donna grabbed the money and opened the door, prepared to see the delivery guy. Her face falls in shock at the sight of Jessica, standing there with a curious look on her face. "Hello Donna" Jessica greeted, noting Donna's casual attire. She had never seen her dressed like that, so comfortably, unguarded. "Jessica ,euhm, hi. Come in" she manages to say, suddenly very aware of how little she was wearing. "Harvey" Donna called out, as he walked into the living room with two glasses of wine, to find Jessica sitting on the couch.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised. " I didn't mean to interrupt" she stated, her tone bearing a bit of warning and a bit of agreement, "but if you answered your phone I wouldn't be here". "Oh I must've forgotten it in the bathroom when we were there" he said to Donna, not fully realizing how wrong his words were until he saw Donna's face turn yellow. "We were painting the walls" Donna quickly explained, the blush creeping up her face. Jessica didn't seem to believe Harvey would paint, but decided to drop the topic; it was only a matter of time between Harvey and Donna anyway.

"I wanted to tell you I have a family obligation, so I will be flying to Washington tomorrow. I trust you can manage the firm when I'm away?" she rhetorically asked. "Sure" he affirmed, as Jessica prepared herself to leave, just when the delivery guy arrived. "Why don't you stay for lunch?" Donna invited her. Jessica politely declined, as they both walked her to the door. "You kids have fun" she finally teased, winking at Harvey who rolled his eyes.

"Well that was awkward" Donna stated, opening the bags of food and setting them on a tray. "It's fine" Harvey said nonchalantly, well aware of how Jessica most probably got the wrong message from Donna's presence. He didn't really care though, rumors about them have been there since day 1.

As soon as they sat on the high table facing each other, Donna commented on the alcohol. "Wine? Why not whiskey?" she lamented. "I thought it's good for a change" he explained. "Wine makes me slutty" she blurted out. "Even a better reason then" he flirted, as she darted a warning look, a smile however not leaving her lips.

The meal went on smoothly, both of them not aware of how high their alcohol consumption was until they emptied the bottled. "Shit I'm drunk" she said, as Harvey giggled. He stood up, cleaning up the table, and caught Donna just in time to save her from a fall. She had stood up rashly, loosing balance for the second time that day. This time he catches her from the waist, as her arms wrap around his neck, looking for support. He straightens her up, realizing how close they now stood. Her fingers absent-mindedly caressed the hair on the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Her hot breath tickled his cheek, as she tried to regain control: "Let's go out" she said, "I could use the fresh air and I'm pretty sure you don't have any Chunky Monkey in this fridge" she continued, breaking the contact and walking slowly towards the door.

Harvey and Donna went for a walk in the city, Harvey's arm protectively holding her by the waist when he felt her swinging, stopping by the ice cream shop where Donna bought enough Chunky Monkey for a year, storing them in Harvey's fridge. When they came back home, they decided to start painting the living room, leaving the bedroom for Sunday. Harvey put some music on his gramophone, filling the air with jazzy rhythms.

As the hour approached 6 pm, Harvey suddenly remembered: "Oh I forgot to tell you! Guess which movie I got" he said excited. "Hmm" Donna started thinking, "You've been pushing me to watch it for years now" he hinted. "Last night?" she asked, unsure. "Yes! I haven't watched it yet though". Donna's eyes shined with happiness. She loved that he finally listened to her suggestion."I love this movie! Let's watch it tonight" she said excited. "Deal. I'll make us dinner" he added.

Donna knew they were treading dangerous territories, spending so much time together, watching movies and sharing meals. She tried to reassure herself, reminding herself she was strong and could spend some time with him outside the office without falling for him all over again. Because yes, at some point, back in the D.A's office, she had wished they were more. Over the years she came to terms with the realization that the nature of their relationship had shifted the minute she spoke of her rule.

Harvey washed his hands and started preparing dinner, as Donna sat on a high chair watching him work. She never knew he was skilled in the kitchen, but she noticed how much he enjoyed it now that she was watching him. He felt her scrutinizing look, asking her: "What?". His question woke her from her daze, replying nonchalantly "What? Nothing". "You've got that look where you wanna say something. Say it" he said curiously. "I just never knew you could cook" she stated.

"I'm full of surprises Red" he flirted, the Specter smile lighting his face. The combination of the word Red and the fire in his eyes threw her back some twenty years ago, when they were careless, lighter. "Oh I'm sure you are" she flirted back.

They sat for dinner, the wine making another appearance. It fascinated Harvey how the conversation was continuous, both of them still able to find new stories constantly. He finds himself unconsciously comparing his relationship with Donna to every other one he had. Zoe, Scottie, and even way before them. No one compared to her, she was on a different level, playing in the major league while the others barely made it to the minor league.

After dinner, Harvey put the movie in the DVD player, noticing Donna's legs covered with goose bumps. He went to his room and grabbed one of his sweatshirts and a blanket from the closet. "Here. You're cold" he said handing her the sweatshirt. "Thanks Harvey" she said smiling, sliding it over her head, his perfume haunting her right away. He sat, spreading the blanket over both of them, as she naturally shifted closer to him, and they shared a bucket of ice cream. Donna couldn't stop squealing every time Guillaume Canet appeared. "He's so freaking handsome" she kept repeating, Harvey growing a bit jealous. "I'm way more handsome" he finally pouted, causing Donna to let out an "Awww. Don't be jealous Harvey. Sometimes you can't have it all", she teased leaning on his shoulder. Harvey laughed and raised his arm, lightly wrapping it around her arm, bringing her head closer, resting it on the top of his torso.

The movie ended , Donna glad that Harvey enjoyed it. "I mean I'm sure what's his face actor is why you love it that much, but it's pretty good" he commented, Donna rolling her eyes. "Whatever. I should go home" she stated, noticing how cozy they were, her hand on his stomach, his fingers drawing patterns on her arm, and catching locks of her hair for a few seconds before letting go. She started to stand up, rotating her shoulder. "Does it hurt you?" he asked, noticing her wincing. "A bit. It's probably from the effort today" she explained. "Let me give you a massage" he suggested. "No it's fine, I really should get going" she said, unable to imagine his touch on her skin.

"Come on, it won't take too long. I'll drop you home after that" he insisted. He took her silence as a yes, leading her to the bedroom. "Where are we going?" she said, terrified from the thoughts in her mind. "Lay down on the bed, it'll feel much better" he explained, as she looked at him with confused eyes. She did as he said, ignoring the warning voice in her head. "Take off the sweatshirt and top" he said, his voice trembling at the realization of what he would be seeing and how hard it will be to act appropriately. He finally saw the black laced bra he had been wondering about all day, as she took off her top, lying on the stomach.

Harvey sat on the bed, trying to find the ideal posture. He finally sat on his knees, appreciating the view in front of him. Donna's fiery hair was spread on the white sheets, her perfectly shaped back covered with freckles. He felt her body tighten when he touched her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Relax" he whispered, his voice and the motion of his hand sending shivers down her spine. Donna gradually started relaxing, as Harvey struggled not to kiss every freckle on her skin. She let out a moan followed by a "God Harvey", making Harvey smile. "I get that a lot" he gloated. "Harvey I swear if I wasn't relaxing I would hit you right now. Shut up and keep working" she warned, a smile recognizable in her voice. "Yes ma'm" he answered

The sounds she was making started to fade, Harvey only realizing a few minutes later that she had fallen asleep. He looked at her, wondering whether she would be angry if he leaves her asleep. He decided she looked too peaceful to be bothered; he would sleep on the couch. He delicately pulled the covers from under her and covered her, making sure she wouldn't be cold at night. Just as he was walking out of the bedroom, he heard her voice.

"Harvey" she called "Stay" she whispered so low he thought he was imagining it.

"What?" he asked, unsure. "Stay" she repeated faintly, moving to make room for him on the bed and pulling him from his hand when she felt his indecision. Harvey slid in the bed next to Donna, her body shifting towards him, as he fought hard not to stare at a topless Donna. He heard her lightly snoring, smiling at how he will tease her about it the next morning. He finally falls asleep, Donna by his side, her hand on his stomach, her perfume on his skin.

_Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. Should I continue?_

_Waiting for your feedback, review!_

_-G_


	5. Chapter 5

_New update! Enjoyed writing it, I hope you'll like it too. A lot of sexual tension ahead. Let me know!_

Donna woke up to an empty and cold space next to her. Still unable to fully open her eyes, she extended her arm, making sure of the absence she was feeling. Her hand grasped the thin air before she dropped her arm in a defeat manner. Harvey must've gone out, running away from the awkward situation that would have unraveled had he stayed. She had woken up two hours earlier, to find their legs intertwined, her body weight on his as she rested her head on his torso, his hand keeping her close by holding her waist and for a few seconds traveling down to her ass. She had shaken the thousands questions in her head and the urge she felt to kiss his lips as they reverberated in small snores and fell back asleep.

She understood the urge he felt to get the hell away, but she still couldn't fight the big pinch in her stomach, coupled with irrational disappointment. She probably would have done the same, and she wasn't really sure what she was thinking asking him to stay the night before. She wasn't thinking at all really, she just felt that she needed him there, close to her, a feeling so redundant lately it was starting to scare her. But for the first time now she had finally spoken it loudly, and she cursed herself for being weak. She now had to deal with the persistent awkwardness because of her reckless action.

As those thoughts traveled in her mind, she jumped as she heard Harvey's husky morning voice: "I can hear you think from here you know that?" he asked, his voice scratchy and low, just like when he has had too much to drink. She turned in the bed to lie on her back, making sure she looked presentable, realizing that she was only wearing shorts and a bra. "Oh, you're here" she said, unable to hide your surprise. "Where else would I be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew exactly what she meant, he was quite surprised himself for not running away like he always did. His legs had instead taken him to the kitchen where he pressed oranges and made coffee, along with his dad's secret pancake recipe.

"Running or something" she whispered, not wanting to express her fear of him leaving her. _Running away, _her mind screams. He smiles lightly, letting her know that he saw right through her, before saying: "I made us breakfast". For the second time in less than an hour, her eyebrows quirked with surprise, her heart skipping as he said the words **made**, **us**, and **breakfast** in the same sentence. Breakfast to her had always meant a little something more than other meals, and the fact that he had made that gesture made her smile. Maybe it was because of what her father once said to her when she was young.

"_Dad, why did you marry mom?" she asked, watching her father prepare breakfast._

"_Because I love her kiddo" he explained._

"_How do you know when you love someone daddy?" she asked curiously._

_He smiled, before answering: "It's when the person you're with makes you feel like you don't want to be anywhere else." He looked at her to find her lost in thoughts. "So you know how when we go to sleep at granny's, after a few days all you want to do is come back here? And then when you're here it's all good?" he asked. Donna nodded in understanding. "Well this person is exactly like this. You feel like everything is good as long as they are with you". Donna stopped talking for a second, before asking again: "So they are like home?". "Exactly" her father answered, smiling proudly at his daughter's intelligence. "And most importantly, it's someone you would wake up at 7 a.m on a Sunday to make them breakfast" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Go wake your mommy"_

She spread her body on the bed, burying her face in the pillow filled with his scent as she said: "This bed is so comfortable, it's a torture to leave it". He laughed as his eyes travelled to her back, now uncovered because of her motion. "I'll be right back" he said, leaving Donna to drown in her thoughts. He walked to the kitchen, putting the plate with pancakes on a tray, along with juice, coffee, and some toppings for the pancakes. His hand hesitates as it goes for the whipped cream in the fridge. They shouldn't be doing this, and he knows he probably shouldn't bring her breakfast to bed. He expects her to snap at him at any moment for acting inappropriately. But she was the one who had wanted him to join her in bed.

His thoughts go to last night. He couldn't believe she was sleeping next to him, and he needed to remind himself to breathe at moments when he caught a glimpse of her chest, or when her flamboyant hair caressed his shoulder. He thinks he could never get over it all; her perfume, the way her hand loved to travel down his chest, and how she frowned in her sleep. He stares at the can of whipped cream in his hand, assessing whether or not he should take it. He finally puts it on the tray, taking a deep breath before walking towards the bedroom.

Donna was telling herself she should get up when she heard Harvey's footsteps. She looked to find him walking in with a tray. She smiled as the scene in front of her took her breath away. It doesn't help that she sees the can of whipped cream standing there, as symbolic as ever. "You didn't have to" she murmurs, "I was just getting up". "It's fine, you get to enjoy the bed a while longer" he said, grabbing the small table bed from the closet and putting it next to her on the bed. She wonders why Harvey had such an item and he seems to anticipate her question as he says: "Came with the bed. First time I try it" he explained, well aware that she fully knows she's the first one he's prepared breakfast for.

Donna feels her cheeks flush with blood. She had never experienced such considerate treatment, and she hated how good it made her feel. Harvey explained how he had freshly pressed the oranges, and about his dad's pancake recipe. "Thanks Harvey" she genuinely said, her eyes catching his. "It's nothing" he whispers, motioning her to start eating. Her hand goes for the maple syrup, as he decides it was better he sat across her in bed, the table between them. He sees her meticulously pour syrup on a pancake, and he grabs the chocolate syrup, doing the same.

"Mmmm" she says, devouring the pancake. "This is heavenly" she said, licking her lips and making his heart stop. "How did you do it?" she asked enthusiastically. "It's called secret recipe for a reason Donna" he proudly said. "Hey, not fair. How am I supposed to eat this whenever I feel like it?" she pouted. He smiled tenderly and said: "You tell me, and I make it. And then maybe one day, I'll tell you" he teased her, the flirting between them as vivid as ever.

He looked at her as she hesitantly reached for the whipped cream, debating whether to add it to her chocolate and strawberry topping. He tries to be as discreet as ever, pretending that this item didn't mean more than what it really was; whipped cream. She finally finds the courage to press the button, spraying cream on her pancake. He does the same, both of them waiting for the other one to begin eating.

Harvey had managed not to stare at her chest, as she was still in her bra. Donna finally decides to be the first one to go, cutting a part of the pancake and bringing it close to her mouth. The way she bites on it with whipped cream covering her lips already turns him on, but it is when some of it falls on her breasts that he forgets how to breathe. The white substance on her pale freckled skin reminded him of that other night, how his task was to remove, _**lick damn it**__, _the cream off of her body. He watches as her finger goes in the space between her breasts, swiping the cream off before licking it seductively. Harvey is not sure how long he can keep the growl in, and decides to silence himself by eating the pancake. Donna raises her head and finds Harvey as red as she's ever seen him, hastily chewing on his pancake. She realizes that he had witnessed the whole scene, and secretly smiled at the effect she had on him.

Right at that moment, she notices some whipped cream lingering at the corner of his mouth. The voice in her head screams at her to tell him about it, but her body automatically shifts towards him, her body leaning across the table. Her index removes the cream off the corner of his mouth, as she is able to mutter "Something…here". The moment that followed was a blur to both of them, as she brings her index close to his mouth and he licks the cream away.

At the moment her finger leaves his mouth, Harvey is well aware that they now crossed the line of "dangerous yet still permissible acts". He wasn't sure he could control himself beyond that, and it tortured him to see Donna still able to keep herself together, pretending nothing had happened and drinking from her cup of coffee. Their eyes meet, forming a current that could light New York.

"Donna" he says, his voice begging her at the same time to stop whatever she was doing and to give him more.

_To be continued…_

_Thanks for reading! What do you think? Should something happen between them? _

_Don't forget to let me know what you think and review_

_-G_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for taking so long to update! Midterms and projects are taking so much time. Ok so… sexual content ahead! I'm not sure how to feel about it, first time I write this explicitly. Let me know in all honesty if you like it or not. Enjoy!_

"Donna" he repeated trying to catch her eyes. She wouldn't dare look him in the eyes; she was much too wise for that. Instead she removed the bed table, murmuring "yeah?" attempting to keep a straight face. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did, and she tried to ignore the goose bumps all over her body from the feel of his tongue on her finger.

"Look at me" he orders her, knowing too well that she was avoiding his eyes on purpose. She looks at him then, his eyes portraying every fear she had. They mirrored hers; lustful, eager, yet tender. She was afraid of what she might find in his eyes, and what she found scared her even more; obviously neither of them was thinking clearly.

Harvey tries to calm the erupting volcano inside his chest. He inhales and exhales sharply, looking into Donna's eyes, waiting for some sign. Instead, her mouth opens, whispering: "What?". He wants to explain, he wants to tell her that she drives him crazy, that she fills every thought of his every day and that no woman compared to her in any domain, not even sexually. _Especially not sexually, _his mind screams. He thinks that maybe these words were exactly what they needed, to define what they are once and for all. He wants to start talking, but finds himself bending towards her, catching her face. He feels the blood creep up her cheeks, warming his fingers. It's only a matter of seconds before his lips crash on hers.

They are warm and hefty, just like the other time, they taste like whipped cream, exactly like the other time. He is surprised of her welcoming gesture, as her body shifts to his, her teeth biting on his lower lip. He doesn't know what triggers it, but he suddenly stops, pulling away. He expects her to slap him, to call him names, but instead he found her staring at him in confusion, trying to figure him out. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate, I'm sorry" he repeated, standing up and looking at her, waiting for her reaction. She still doesn't say anything, waiting for him to explain. "I shouldn't have done that" he explained. "I'm going to fix the corners of the bathroom" he continued, in a hurry to run away.

Donna looked at herself sitting in Harvey's bed, wearing a bra only, broken hearted. She hated herself right now, for triggering whatever that was, for being the clingy one. In all their years of relationship, she never was the weak one; he always was more outspoken. This time around, she was the one asking him to share the bed with her, who was officially seducing him, who couldn't even yell at him for being an asshole. But she's even more confused; the Harvey she knew would have gone all the way, especially since he was merely answering her invitation. Yet here he was, being the mature and rational one, and right now, she hated him for it.

She decided to go out of bed, grabbing one of Harvey's old t-shirts, and going into the small bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror, trying to think of ways to set everything back the way it was. She finally decides to go yell at him, it was most probably what he was expecting of her anyway. She knew the words coming out of her mouth wouldn't even convince her; she deep down knew it was all she wanted, to be with him. She doesn't want to think about what she means, if this need to be with him extended beyond the physical one.

She gathers her courage and walks to the big bathroom where Harvey was working, trying to prepare an angry tone. She finds him facing the wall, his back to her. "Harvey" she calls him, but he doesn't turn around. "Look I'm sorry. I know it was wrong, I'm sorry" he repeats, not wanting to face her. "Harvey" she repeats, and this time he doesn't say a word. "Harvey!" she finally yells, and he realizes he would have to deal with it sooner or later. "What!" he answers frustrated, turning around.

The next thing that happens is a blur. Donna goes from being angry to jumping Harvey right there, pushing his back against the wall, where he had just freshly put a layer. "What the-" he says surprised, only to be silenced by her lips. Her lips kiss his eagerly, her hands cupping his face as his find their place on her waist. She controlled the pace, slowing it down as she sucked on his lip, torturing him, and accelerating it as she made way for his tongue inside her mouth. He wants to flip her around and take charge, but warns her of the fresh paint, wanting to suggest moving to another room. "I don't care" she said between breaths, as he pinned her on the wall, removing her t-shirt, **his **actually, his eyes travelling down to her chest.

He sucks her ears, well aware that they are her weak spot. He kisses her jaw line down her neck, where he bit and kissed her ferociously. Her hand caressed his hair, as little moans escaped her lips, and one of his hands travelled to the side of her bra, while the other one was placed on the wall for support. She guides his lips back to hers, tenderly kissing them, before her hands gripped his white t-shirt now covered in blue, raising it up. She takes his t-shirt off, admiring his perfect body, her hands caressing his torso. Both his hands are now at her breasts, squeezing them and caressing them gently, as his tongue slid down from Donna's neck to the space between her breasts.

"Harvey" Donna moaned, her body arching towards him. He kept squeezing her breasts, placing kisses on them through the bra. Donna spun Harvey around, trying to regain control. She kissed his neck and left some bite marks, as her hands caressed his nipples. Her kisses travel down to his torso, before sucking on his nipples, making her call out her name. Donna smiled as she heard her name, whispering seductively in his ear: "You haven't seen half of it". He grinned as he heard those words, enjoying Donna in control, and noticing how much she loved to be in that position. One of her hands slides down to play with the hem of his pants, skillfully sliding them down, before moving to play with his boxer.

His hands cup her ass, his lips yearning for hers. They both slow down the pace, grasping for air, their eyes locked. He suddenly sees the flame inside Donna's eyes as her hand moved to his private parts, stroking his length through the boxer. His face expression is priceless, and she smiles knowingly as he whispers: "You're naughty". She can feel him getting hard under her touch, his hands traveling all over her body, touching every spot, memorizing her every curve.

He flips her around again, his body now squeezing hers on the wall. She could feel his hardness, making her wet, as his hands skillfully removed her bra. His mouth captured one of her nipples, sending a heat wave through her body. He moves to the second one, fairly giving attention to both, as she moaned: "Oh God". "It's Harvey actually" he said, grinning against her skin. He continues to suck her nipples as his hand travels to the space between her thighs, now completely wet. "Someone's turned on" he teased, his breath hitching.

"Look who's talking. I could play baseball with that thing" she teased back, pointing down, before she slightly raised her voice: "Harveyy" as removed her panties, sliding a finger inside of her. He shifts her body higher, to have better control, as she crossed her legs around his waist, looking for support. He now had full access to her body, his finger still teasing her, while his mouth kissed her body from her neck down her breast. She felt her legs getting weak, as she slid her feet down to the ground.

She started kissing his body down to his boxers, removing them with her teeth, turning Harvey on even more. She stroke up and down his length with her hand, making Harvey moan. "Donna" he begged. "It's God actually" she corrected. He grins between his moans: "You're incorrigible" he states.

She led him by the hand to sit on the floor, taking a position on top of him, as they tenderly kissed. "Do you want to..?" he asked her affectionately, making sure she wanted to go all the way. It scared her how caring he was, how he treated her like fragile material. She nods, and he asks her to grab the box of condoms from the small cabinet.

The way it goes is nothing like the first time. The other time was raw, reckless, and young. This time around it's mature, slow, and affectionate. "I want you inside me" she asked, still on top of him. He obliged immediately, sliding himself inside of her, as she rode him up and down, both moaning in pleasure. The sight to his eyes was wonderful; Donna looked flawless, sitting on top of him, her breast moving up and down with every movement. They both felt their everyday's synchronization now; both of their bodies working at the same rate. Just when he felt he's about to explode, Harvey spun Donna around, taking position on top, slowing entering her, leaving a kiss on her lips with every movement.

He stopped after a while, staring at Donna's beautiful body stretched on his bathroom floor. He kissed her abdomen down, wanting to reach the spot between her legs. As soon as she felt his lips on her, her body tightened, as her hand moved to his hair, raising him up to her face. She kissed him before whispering seductively: "69"

Harvey knew right then he would soon be screaming out for life. She positioned herself with her head between his legs, as he had also had full access to her vagina. She slowly started sucking the tip of his penis, as his lips kissed her spot slowly. The pace accelerated as she slid it all in her mouth and he devoured her shamelessly.

"Oh God Donna!" he screamed

"Oh God Harvey!" she mirrored

"Arghhh" they both finally screamed, reaching orgasm.

He then took her hand, motioning her to lie down on top of him, as he kissed the top of her hair. "Stop playing with my ass Specter" she warned playfully, as she felt his hand still squeezing it. "You have some paint there that's all" he replied innocently. "That's not the only place you know" she whispered naughtily. He kissed her nose and her lips tenderly. "Save water by showering together?" he suggested playfully, his eyebrows rising up. "You're so hot when you go all Green on me Specter" she flirted, kissing him between every word.

_Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. What does that mean for both of them? Stay tuned for more, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. _

_Waiting for your opinion,_

_-G_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi there! First of all thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm really sorry for the late update, my semester was exhausting, didn't leave me any time for updates. This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy. Review as usual._

He looks at her, standing there her back to him, staring into the New York skyline. His lips tug into a smile, as he walks towards her, wrapping both his arms around her waist. "Hi" he whispers, kissing the side of her face and her ear. He can feel her body go tense before relaxing into his touch, making way for his lips on her neck. "Hi" she repeats, and for a second it seems like they've been doing that for years, like it is just part of their daily routine. She turns to face him, her hand delicately fixing his hair, as always.

"Your hair is still wet" she notices, "dry it, you might get sick" she continued. He looks at her face, recognizing that something was off. "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. She nodded, slightly smiling. "Don't you worry about me" he said between kisses. "Harvey Specter doesn't get sick" he smugly stated. Donna snorted, teasing him: "Is that so?" He nodded, kissing her lips again.

She broke their embrace, taking a look at the apartment. "We should continue our work" she said, preparing herself to walk towards the bathroom. He stops her, holding her hand. "I was thinking, we could just watch some T.V? Then order in some food?" he asked hopefully, his hazel eyes making her heart melt. "I really think we should fix the bathroom, I mean it's a mess now" she explained, trying to keep her rational side. "Come on…" he begged, dragging her to the couch. He sat down, as Donna settled next to him, his arm wrapping around her. She rested her head on his chest, as an episode of New Girl was playing.

Harvey's thought were far away, and he just softly laughed when Donna was giggling. He wondered what was wrong with Donna; he knew something was bothering her. He acknowledges that they should talk about what happened, and that he should tell her he wants a relationship, that he thinks he's ready. He was never the type of man to talk about feelings, and he knew Donna probably knew everything, but he felt like she deserved to hear it from him. Just as he was making that decision, he heard Donna sniffling, before he felt a warm tear on his t-shirt. "Donna, are you okay?" he said lifting her head between his hands, making her face him. Tears were streaming down her face, as she struggled to find words.

"Why?" she asked, pointing at the screen. "She loves him, and he loves her but they can't be together. Why did they break up? How does that make any sense?!" she said all emotional, as Harvey tried to keep up with her fast talking. "Hey hey, it's ok" he said, trying to calm her down, his thumbs brushing her wet cheeks. His suspicions were now confirmed, Donna was obviously worried about their future, and he needed to explain.

"Donna" he started, before she cut him off. "Oh I'm just being silly it's okay" she said, drying the tears from her eyes.

"Look about last night" Harvey started. As soon as she heard those words, Donna stood up hastily. "it's okay I get it" she said dismissively. "It didn't mean anything to me either, so let's just pretend nothing happened ok? I'll just go" she continued, picking her bag up. "Donna no, listen" he said following her. "Harvey please, it's ok, I can't hear it" she said, her voice trembling with sadness. "You don't know what I'm going to say" he explained softly, trying to calm her panicky eyes. "Please just give me two minutes" he said, baffled by her behavior.

"I can't Harvey. I'll see you on Monday" she answered, leaving and slamming the door.

"I love you" he whispered, the words barely audible, his hand resting on the door.

She had left him there heartbroken, unfinished, the silhouette of their body tangled together painted on his wall.

_And you're my good feeling.  
>I'm kneeling inside my room<br>she paints blue and  
>You are my reason<br>For breathing.  
>Inside my room she paints me blue again.<em>

_Author note: Ok! So…that was that. I'm sorry if it is too short and angsty, I've been feeling that a lot lately, trouble in my own relationship. I thought a sudden transition from sexy times to this was interesting. I hope you felt the same. Let me know in any case!_

_Have an idea for a new fic._

_Review!_

_-G_


End file.
